SunKissed
by JacindaWeire
Summary: It's just another day on the beach, what will happen between Namine and Ventus? NamiVen Oneshot


Namine gazed out at the rolling waves, her flaxen hair dancing in the warm island breeze. Roxas walked up up the shore, his body soaking from swimming. Salty water dripped from his hair onto the sand next to her as he sat down. She absentmindedly brushed some sand off her knee. The white sketchbook sat open to a new, blank page on her lap. She idly tapped a black charcoal pencil against her lip.

Roxas looked at her, she ignored him, preferring to stare into the chaotic mass of salt-chocked water. He ran his hand threw his wet spikes before speaking, "Are you going to join us, Nams? Kairi is wondering."

Namine snorted quietly, "I doubt it. Kairi seems to be too preoccupied with Axel's mouth. They're in the middle of a very serious game of tonsil hockey, Roxas. I don't think I should bother them."

Roxas rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry to inform you, my dear friend, but sarcasm doesn't look good on you."

"Oh, I'm completely serious," Namine informed him.

Roxas sighed. "Come on, Namine. Just sit with us, you can sketch down there."

"I actually can't, you see, there's this shell," she pointed to a conch shell peeking out of the wet sand. "It's name is Rob and I'm sketching it."

Roxas groaned, in a desperate attempt, he bribed, "Ven's going to be coming soon, will you at least join us when he arrives."

Namine's cobalt eyes flicked to Roxas's, a spark of interest shone in them, "How soon is soon?"

Roxas smiled smugly, he knew he had her, "He'll be here in less than ten minutes."

Namine looked back at the ocean as she answered Roxas, "I'll be down there in five."

Roxas hummed in response and ran back to the portion of the beach their group was inhabiting. Axel, Kairi, Roxas, Riku, Sora, Selphie, Xion, and Namine had all came down to the beach.

Namine immediately camped out twenty yards away from the group. She loved all of them to death but they were _loud_. It be worth dealing with the noise to see Ventus, Roxas's twin brothers. The blonde's cheeks heated up at the thought of him. Her, Roxas, and Ventus were the only single ones in their group of friends. Axel and Kairi were together, the most perfect couple on Destiny Island. Riku had finally asked Xion out, Xion had liked him for years. Sora and Selphie were dating, their personalities matched perfectly. Namine knew the group had bets of who would get together with Namine, Roxas or Ventus? Roxas, Ventus, and Namine pretended they had no idea what was being whispered behind their backs, it was harmless debate, nothing to make a big deal over. Namine thought of Roxas as more of her brother, she knew he understood that, but how did Ventus feel? Did he like her or was she just a sister to him? It was all rather confusing and made her head hurt so she avoided thinking about it.

Namine gave the poor conch shell, Rob, a unidentifiable look full of exasperation, weariness, and dread. She didn't want to face the group just yet, but Ventus would arrive soon. She stood up, tucking the charcoal pencil behind her ear and the white, spiral-bound sketchbook under her arm. Her white t-strap sandals sunk into the wet sand. Briny water washed over them. She ambled down the coast, toward the group of teenagers with her head down and eyes half closed. The delicate aroma of the salt tinged breeze filled her nose.

"Namine!" Kairi shouted as she ran toward the blonde. Her and Axel must have stopped sucking each others face off at some point.

"Hey, Kai. Where's your boyfriend, I thought you were attached at the hip. He must be lost without you."

Kairi ignored my comment and crossed her arms, "I hear you only came down here for Ven, hmm? Interesting. Are you guys going out yet?"

"Who said anything about going out with Ven?" Namine questioned, her eyebrow arched.

Kairi laughed, "It's written all over your face. And believe me, the sexual tension does not go unnoticed."

"Sexual tension?" I scoffed. "Haha. Kai, you really need to up the quality of your jokes, they're starting to lack."

Kairi stuck her lower lip out in a pout, "Hmpf, you're so mean Namine. I'm going back to Axey now. At least somebody appreciates my company."

Namine laughed, Kairi was her dearest friend but she couldn't help it after seeing the little show Kairi put on. Her friend wasn't really mad at her, it was probably an escape plan so she could go back to her boyfriend.

"Ooh, Namine, Ventus is here!" Xion informed Namine as she waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Ventus, where?" Namine asked, ignoring the obscene gesture.

Xion laughed, "You're neck deep, Nami. He's up there on the hill."

Namine looked opposite from the blinding brilliance of the sea and saw Ventus walking down the sandy hill. He met her gaze and smiled brightly at her. Her heart beat sped up and a light blush dusted her cheeks, she smiled back.

He walked up to her with a ratty beach down draped on one shoulder. "Hey, Namine, how's the water?" He spread the long towel out and sat down, leaving space for her.

She sat Indian style next to him and neatly laid the sketchbook on her lap. "I wouldn't know, I've stayed on the shore."

"I can tell. I'm going in," he said and stripped off his navy tee with ease. A toned chest and firm six-pack exposed to the sun. Her cheeks heated up, and she stared down at her still blank page in her sketchbook before he could see the blush. He splashed into the water, joining Roxas, Riku, Sora, and Xion.

She sighed as she watched him, he would never be hers at the rate this was going. She was starting to doubt if he even had the slightest of romantic feelings toward her.

Everyone soon dried off to eat a picnic lunch Kairi had packed for all of them. Ven sat next to Namine on the worn beach towel as they ate, their knees dangerously close to touching. After the group finished eating and everything was cleaned up, it was sunset. Axel and Kairi were in the midst of yet another heated make-out session. Xion and Riku were wading in the water, watching the sun set with their hands linked. Selphie and Sora sat in a rare silence while watching the brilliant colors of the sky. Roxas was perched on the low hanging branch of a palm tree, watching with almost child-like fascination etched on his features.

"Namine, could you come with me?" Ventus asked her.

She nodded and took the hand that was offered to stand up. Ven walked her down the beach, her hand still captured in his. The conch shell she had named earlier winked up at her in the waning sunlight.

Ventus took her hands in each of his, he looked down at her and momentarily let go to brush a flaxen lock of hair behind her ear. Her cheek burned pleasantly where he touched her. "Namine, I...I've been wanting to do this for a long time." He bit his lip nervously and looked back into her eyes, "I-I like you. A lot...more than just friends should."

She took her hands from his, he looked rejected and was about to leave but she looped her arms around his neck and smiled up at him. His face lifted instantly.

He leaned down and cupped the back of her neck with his left hand, and with his right he brushed her cheek with his thumb lightly. Carefully, he leaned down and enveloped her lips in a chaste kiss. A smile curved her lips and he smiled into the kiss also. He pulled back and was pulled back down instantly by Namine for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>I fear I didn't wrap up the ending enough but it's almost midnight and I have to wake up at 6:30 tomorrow morning. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. My NamiVen oneshot:) Reviews are appreciated but I won't beg for them, this was more of a 'I'm going to write it for myself because I feel like it' <strong>**piece. **

**Thanks.**


End file.
